


Mornings To Sleep In On

by Me_Meow



Series: Short Story Assemble [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, POV Second Person, Polyamory, Sleeping Together, Threesome - F/M/M, Utatane Piko - Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: He wanted to get up, but he didn’t want to. Besides, his bed was warmer than usual.





	Mornings To Sleep In On

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site. I hope you can enjoy it.

Eyes fluttering, you realized you woke up warmer than you usually did in the mornings. Sure you’ve woken up warm before, but not with two extra bodies lying alongside you and they’re hugging you, that just makes the bed feel like bread fresh out of the oven. (And no you pervs, you did not have sex last night.) 

Turning your head around, the boy on your left has a more loosened grip on your arm than the girl. Which makes it a bit ironic because when awake, he has always been a bit clingy and a little overprotective to you both. It’s probably because he has a twin sister he cares for dearly.

Looking right, your face is met with a mop of green hair. Your girlfriend is clinging onto you like a teddy bear, maybe she was scared. She did have an assortment of cat and bunny plushies in her room, so maybe that’s why she was holding so tightly. 

A bit confused on why they were in your room in the first place, you remember that you all decided to have a movie marathon in your room that evening. You all decided to watch as many movies as you can. 

After five hours of action-movies to romance-comedies (and a pillow fight), your all exhumated greatly. Currently, your alarm clock says it’s 9 a.m. You are an early riser, so it doesn’t really surprise you of the “ungodly” hour as people would complain on a Saturday. 

As much as you wanted to stay in between the two people you loved most in the world, you had to go to the washroom. Great. After a good four minutes, you finally have enough. You have to go.

Unlatching yourself from the clingy girl, you walk in your bathroom. You look at yourself in the mirror and hold back a laugh. Your dual coloured eyes feel heavy and your ahoge is limp. You’ve never be such a morning mess before.

Before you could reach for your toothbrush though, your suddenly given a surprise snuggle from behind. Looking up into the mirror, you see your boyfriend and girlfriend with their arms wrapped around your thin frame.

“Piko...” Muttering your name, Gumi wrapped her arms tighter around your side.

“Yes, Gumi?” You yawn.

“Why are you awake so early...?” Her voice trails off as she lets out a yawn.

“...Cause it’s morning...?” Your unsure yourself for a moment.

Len gave an exaggerated sigh, or as much exaggeration you could put in when exhausted. “Come back to bed, Pik…"

“Why?”

The two are silent before answering simultaneously. “It’s cold without you.“

Despite declining that you don’t want to go back to sleep, subconsciously, you find yourself being dragged back into your bedroom. Your curl up in your original positions, warmth coursing throughout. Eyes blink tiredly before darkness and peace is found.


End file.
